In order to monitor in particular power semiconductors, various parameters are often measured in electronic circuits. A high operating temperature and thermal cycling can impair, for example, the component efficiency and the failsafety of the components to a not inconsiderable extent. In order to avoid failures of components, the temperature is therefore measured, for example, in order to be able to adopt safety measures in the event that a limit value is exceeded. However, other parameters such as currents or voltages can also be measured.
In power converters (converters), for example, the temperature and the DC link voltage are measured. The power semiconductor components of a power converter are in this case supplied a high voltage (for example 0.3-1.7 kV), whereas the measuring circuit and the evaluation circuit, which implement the measurement and the measurement data processing, operate on a low supply voltage (for example 15 V). The measurement electronics are therefore usually galvanically isolated from the evaluation electronics.
Generally, the control circuit for the converter is supplied via a reinforced insulation transformer. The data transfer from the measuring circuit, which can be part of the control circuit, to the evaluation circuit takes place via separate transfer elements or via optocouplers. For this purpose, a large number of components is required, which results in a high space requirement and high costs of the entire module.